


飞蛾火

by SuzukiTame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiTame/pseuds/SuzukiTame
Summary: 我喜欢看长腿美女站一起跳舞，看久了就觉得他们很配
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	飞蛾火

朔间零叫住他：燐音君哟。他似乎总是神出鬼没的，习惯不声不响地从蛰伏着的黑暗中倏忽浮出，用他好似不经意的慵懒语调，出其不意地咬住人的精神，然后还摆出一副无辜的样子。燐音君哟，他说，面对可爱弟弟的热情表白，汝竟选择往反方面逃跑，实在是太不知福了，这场景让吾辈胸口都痛了。不懂得克制自己的热情就只是笨蛋而已，燐音回道，你要是也有个这种盲目到不分场合的弟弟，就会明白咱的苦劳了。这是在炫耀吗？朔间零做出受伤的样子。按现在年轻人的说法：汝是在凡尔赛吗？燐音干笑了一声：那是什么巴黎的宫殿吗？你们贵族人都是这么说话的吗，抱歉咱从没去过外国听不懂啊。吾辈其实也不懂，零坦然道，似乎是年轻人里的新兴词汇，吾辈只是在有样学样罢了。咱可还没准备认老呢，燐音说，唉每次跟你说话都觉得自己老了一千岁，你怎么回事啊吸血鬼前辈。那汝岂不是吸血鬼的眷属了？零弯起血红色的美丽眼睛，咯咯地笑了起来。那么，吾的眷属啊，吾就好心给汝指条逃路——跟吾辈一起往这边来吧。

朔间零与天城燐音像这样子在见面后有一茬没一茬地聊天，还是自初秋的一个模特工作开始。原本和朔间零一起做模特活动的都是同队的羽风薰，但熏在那时刚好有别的企划在忙，合作方也提出“想换个口味”，于是他应允了他们去找来其他事务所的人。但没想到偏偏是天城燐音。倒也不是不想和他合作，零心想，但终究是个有些麻烦的状况，MDM事件前后也从没和他有过交流。天城燐音倒是一进来就大大方方地跟他打招呼：别来无恙啊，UNDEAD的朔间前辈。他笑着和他握手，但只要稍稍多看他几眼，就会发现那双冰蓝色的眼睛里根本没有笑意。合作愉快，他于是也说，Crazy：B的，燐音君。呀哈哈，第一次就直接叫名字吗？朔间前辈莫非和外表相反是个自来熟？唔，因为汝不是还有个弟弟吗，零答道，因为和ALKALOID的蓝良君同住一个寝室，吾辈还蛮常能看见他，都称为“天城君”岂不是容易混淆？而考虑到吾辈也有个优秀的偶像弟弟，燐音君也可以直呼吾辈为“零”哦？不必了吧，燐音笑眯眯道，因为咱会直接叫凛月为“小凛月”的哦。朔间零摇头：哎呀，如果可以的话，真不希望汝唯独和吾弟弟那么亲密呢。嗯？莫非朔间前辈想和咱变得亲密吗？即使是像咱们这样的害虫？燐音似乎在有意曲解他的意思。害虫吗……零思索了一下，说：从恼人程度上看，汝等的确像是害虫一般呢。但吾等UNDEAD也常自称魔物，和汝等有些许属性重合的地方，在MDM上吾等也告诉了汝的队友，吾等并不记恨汝。哎呀，倒不如说……零顿了顿，莞尔道：就吾辈个人而言，吾辈还挺中意汝的。是吗那可真是谢谢你们大人有大量了，天城燐音如此回答。他知道他并不相信他说的话，尽管他没有诓骗他的理由。

在接下来模特工作进行的过程中，除了必要的配合指引，天城燐音没再怎么说话。明明是一个夏天时在es大楼里几乎仅凭一人之力掀起了一阵惊涛骇浪的男人，不说话的时候却看起来总是在思考着什么，因而有一种深邃的沉静，吸引人去猜，但又不那么容易猜得透。燐音好像注意到了他不时投射来的视线，在做下一个动作的时候，他往他身边站近了许多，一只胳臂直接环住了他的肩膀。朔间零觉得倒也正好，拍摄时连续闪烁的灯光消耗了他的大量体力，他正想找个凭依靠着歇一歇呢，于是也顺势往燐音身上倒。燐音小声说：朔间前辈啊，你还真的挺自来熟的呢。零也小声回他：方才不是汝先站过来的吗？那也是朔间前辈总往这边看啊，燐音有些夸张地长叹气，被长得那么漂亮的脸看着，就算是同性咱也不免心痒痒啊。燐音那么说了之后，结果下一个动作就要求他们面对面、眼睛看着眼睛，脸也离得稍微有些近。燐音似乎觉得有些尴尬(尽管朔间零并不怎么觉得)，于是在机位寻找着拍摄角度的时候，他用十足的调笑语气对零说：来赌点什么吧，朔间前辈，我赢了的话待会儿你就请我吃饭吧。为什么吾辈要和你赌呢？他问。因为咱今天来的路上运气属实有些差呢，在小钢珠机上把身上的钱全输光了，朔间前辈不请咱吃饭的话咱大概就得去抢劫了，要是因此进了局子朔间前辈今天好不容易拍好的照片都要因为咱的出镜而报废了呢。可笑的威胁，这实在是不能构成理由。但朔间零觉得有些有趣，还是顺着他的意思问下去了：那赌什么呢？燐音装作纠结的样子发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，在摄影人员指示“一切就绪”之后，他探到朔间零的耳边，故意把气息吐在他的耳廓上。

不如就来赌，30秒之内，你会不会爱上我吧。

一张照片完成。燐音退了回去，像是在耀武扬威一样冲他狡黠地笑。刚才那话当然是在开玩笑，燐音只是想学着看过的电影里那样试着说说看，顺便扰乱朔间零在拍照时的表情。他甚至有意图借此引起他的反感。可朔间零却反而被激起了久违的玩心——大概还有他骨头里还没有消散干净的叛逆，不想顺着天城燐音的意，也大概还有他之前没有注意到的他对他小小的报复之意——他装得不动声色，甚至到了不识趣的地步，然后在下一张照片拍摄的前一秒，他像蛇一样溜进了燐音的脖颈，探出尖牙咬了一口他耳根下薄薄的皮肤。

不坏的味道。朔间零退回来后也同样对他扬武耀威地笑，甚至伸出红舌舔了舔牙齿。那这次吾辈就认输吧。

两张照片最后都被捕捉到了。镜头下的他们言语被丢失，看起来像是在普通地耳语，甚至有点像是在交换亲吻。一同被捕捉的还有朔间零一时的失神，以及天城燐音没有及时掩饰住的惊诧。

吾辈现在觉得被讹了。朔间零看着正在他对面毫不客气地吃着高级套餐的天城燐音，说道。

晚了。燐音回话也毫不客气。咱以为吸血鬼大人人均伯爵，不在乎这点小钱。况且你吸了咱的血，咱还得捞点本不是？

汝还真是一只恼人的虫子。朔间零叹道。虽然就结果来说，吾辈也不是没有要感谢汝的地方。在汝这小虫子开始胡闹之前，吾辈有很长一段时间就觉得像是被挂在老旧城堡中心的油画一样，只需保持如初就能供人瞻仰。这很稳妥，仅仅靠着城堡一贯的气势就能吸引到来客，吾辈也就只需让自己和那城堡相称就行。可是一天夜里汝飞了进来，一只意外的没有人邀请就自己撞上来的蛾子，还带来了一翅膀的火，把吾辈这幅画烧出了一个洞。

烧疼你了吗？燐音绞着盘子里的意大利通心粉，语气随便地问。

嗯，被蜜蜂蛰了一下的程度吧。朔间零答道。但拜此所赐，吾辈老朽的凝滞的血液好像又重新想要流动了起来。仅仅是一团飞蛾火，蜜蜂蛰一下的程度，是不可能给吾辈实质性的损害的。吾辈，吾等是不死者，无论多少次都会浴火重生。吾辈并不真的只是一副挂在那里等人瞻仰、结果最后被封尘在黑暗里的油画啊。

这可不关咱的事，燐音哂笑道，咱只想点火而已。

或许是这样吧。朔间零也笑了起来。但不论什么时候，火总是能带来一些新鲜的东西，没有火是不行的。他身体往对面靠近了一些，紧紧地看着天城燐音。区区害虫能做到这个地步，让吾辈可有些期待了起来……下次又会是谁，又会是什么呢？

下次……下次啊。咱可还没想好呢，咱现在可只想转型做个好人啊。天城燐音并不诚恳地说着。但如果有下次的话，吸血鬼前辈还是小心一点为好。那可不是烧一个洞的程度了哦？燐音放下餐具，仰起脸回视着朔间零：不如吸血鬼前辈从现在开始试着讨厌咱吧，可能还来得及呢？

朔间零盯着天城燐音的笑面上无笑意的眼睛，猜想他正在想什么。但他觉得这无异于是在抓一团雾。一种很久未有过的冲动抓挠着他：他想吸干他的血，看他被制成标本后的血管、经络、和骨骼。可这样一切就都会变得很无趣了，零想，还是再等等，或是换一种方式。

不，吾辈觉得来不及了，于是他这样回答。而后朔间零弯起眉眼，低声地、带着点煽动和挑衅地说道：因为吾辈正决定试着去喜欢上汝呢。


End file.
